Sunburnt
by cullenscoffee
Summary: When Rory Gilmore graduates from Chilton, she is more than excited about going to Martha's Vineyard with her best friends Stephanie, Finn, and her brother Colin. So when more characters show up along the way, all six of them find themselves falling for each other-or should they? Rogan/Sophie, AU, and sometimes OOC.
1. home

_Hello all! Excited to share this story with you, below I have written things that have changed since this is an AU story and yeah:) I created a website with pictures and characters on it and I'm posting the link to that in my bio, please check that out! Hope you enjoy, read, review, and follow!_

 _~cullenscoffee_

 ** _1) Rory is 17 in the beginning and graduating from Chilton_**

 ** _2) I have made up some of my own characters that you will (hopefully) love. There are some you will just have to be introduced to later, but importantly, I put Lorelai with another man-his name is Michael and he's pretty awesome. More information will be revealed about everyone's different lives later!_**

 ** _3) This is a Rogan/Sophie! But they have not yet met yet!_**

 ** _4) There is some language so this is the reason for it being rated T_**

 ** _5) Colin (Logan's friend in the show) is Rory's brother:)_**

 _The rest you will have to find out about by reading on! Also,_ ** _credit to scenes and dialogue that I've taken and mixed up a little bit from season 5 and up!_**

Disclaimer: This is my only one for the whole story, I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of its content, as wonderful as it is

RORY'S POV

"Rory, get up!" Colin shouted in my ear as I groaned at the loud pitch of his voice.

"Shut the fuck up Colin!" I screeched and then proceeded to hit him multiple times with my pillow until he backed away into the hallway and I slammed the door in his face.

"Ughh, brothers..." I thought as I looked at my alarm clock to find it was 5:30! "Why'd he wake me up this early?" I thought, until it dawned on me...my last day at Chilton! School, my graduation, and then, finally, summer.

This summer was going to be the best one yet. I was going to Martha's Vineyard with my family, plus Finn and Stephanie. Every summer we might go for a week as family, but life had always gotten in the way. This summer, I had nothing to worry about, I was already accepted into Yale where I would be attending in the fall, and I knew that nothing would stop me from having the best summer ever.

"Rory! We're leaving in 5 minutes!" Colin shouted through my closed door, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, shit" I muttered and quickly threw on my Chilton uniform for the last time. I bounded quickly down the large staircase that led into the grand foyer and then turned right, left, and finally another right into our large kitchen. The long marble counters and the chestnut colored cabinets brought comfort to me, showing me I was home.

"Colin!" I exclaimed, running and jumping into his arms as if what happened this morning never did, I missed him so much in the week I didn't see him-compared to seeing him every day. We're best friends first, brother and sister second-and always have been, even through everything.

"Ready to leave that torturous bane of my existence?"

I rolled my eyes, Colin was never one for school-at least not like I was.

"It's not my fault you and Finn almost got expelled!" I defended as I sipped the cup of coffee he placed in my hands and he did the same.

"What do you mean? That was my favorite part of my Chilton experience! My least favorite being Mom trying to persuade them to _not_ expel me!" He replied with his signature goofy grin as Mom walked in with our dad, Michael, and slapped Colin on the arm.

"Hey!" he joked as he gave Mom a hug as well as Dad too.

"Oh, my baby's growing up too fast." Mom sighed on the verge of tears as she enveloped me in a big hug.

"Save it for later, Lor. Ror won't be graduating if we don't get her to her last day of school." Michael warned dangling his keys with a sly grin.

"Okay, okay, let's go!" Mom announced and linked arms with dad as they walked out the door and off to the car leaving me and Col to follow.

"Excited for summer?" he asked with a smirk as I nodded and laughed.

"Let's go stupid." I said with a grin and pulled him along as I heard Lorelai yell "Shotgun!" in the distance.

….

I could barely pay attention to my last classes as teachers handed out old work and signed yearbooks. This year had been harder for me, more pressure, and my best friends, Colin, Finn, and Steph had been in their freshman year of Yale this year. I kept busy with college prep, Paris, and even some guys too. I still counted down to Saturday nights though, every Saturday night our gang still went out for dinner, no matter what, they were always there. Though we saw each other at many society events, Saturdays were only ours.

When my class was over I gathered my books and started to walk down the hall. When I saw her standing there with a smirk on her face, mine broke into an even larger grin. I dropped my books in the hallway and ran towards her like we were starring in a romantic comedy until Steph and I hugged. We jumped up and down, turned, squealed, and giggled giddily in the hallway. I was so glad to be together with Steph, yet again. We had always been inseparable and being away from each other for the past year at different schools had been hard-but nothing would ever strain our friendship.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, you're here!" I exclaimed.

"Of course I am Rory!"

"Oh, S, I missed you so much."

"Missed you more...and it's only been like a week." Steph giggled and then turned to look at the people in the hallway staring at our encounter, "What do you think you're looking at? Geez, get a life" she said with a roll of her eyes as I laughed at her actions-that was Steph alright.

"Okay, we've only got an hour to make you look all pretty." she stated as we linked arms and walked towards the boys.

"Geez, you'd think they hadn't seen each other in a year." Finn scoffed looking at Colin until I ran towards him giddily.

"Finny!" I screeched with a laugh as he picked me up, and then giggled and squealed just as me and Steph did.

The four of us put our arms around each other and walked out of Chilton for the last time, imitating just as we had always done many times before.

"So, Finn, glad to be one of the girls?" Colin taunted.

"Asshole"

"Hypocrite"

Steph and I just laughed at the boys fighting like children-as they always had."It was going to be a great summer..." I thought to myself and didn't notice the grin forming on my face.

"What are you smiling about?" Steph asked curiously

"Summer..." I reminisced and stared off into the distance as we walked towards Colin's car.

….

I laughed as Steph twirled me around in my blue and white Dolce & Gabbana dress I bought especially for my graduation. Though we weren't together that year at Chilton, she had always made sure I was alright. We'd been best friends since preschool and I couldn't imagine my life without her. She'd made such an impact on my life and no good memory I had was without Steph's face.

"Excited for the vineyard?"

"Totally, it's going to be a summer of relaxation, books, friends-"

"Guys, parties, bikinis..." she said with a sly smile, cutting me off as I rolled my eyes at the blonde.

"Typical Steph..." I thought to myself as she changed into a floral skirt and cropped white halter top to go with. I then put on my cap, gown and yellow tie around my shoulders to indicate I was valedictorian.

I was modest, unlike Steph, I never bragged, gloated, or showed off about my achievements. But I had to admit, I had done really well in my four years at Chilton. I dealt with crap from friends, guys, and family while at the same time, ending the year on the honor roll and as valedictorian. I was accelerating through and I was even more excited to broaden my horizons at Yale and hold up even higher expectations, I believed in myself, just like everyone else had been telling me and seeming to think.

"Girls, we need to get moving! Oh Steph, it's so good to see you honey. All you kids away at college is killing me." Lorelai said and walked over to give Steph a big hug. Steph grew up in a cold home environment like most kids in society, but she had always found comfort at our household. My parents were like parents to her and though our house was just as big as hers-maybe bigger, something about the feel and decor of it was home to her _and_ Finn. And Lorelai and Michael knew that they needed that in their lives. All people in society had troubles, but their biggest trouble was pretending like they didn't have any.

"Oh Lorelai, I promise to come back more next year-and I'll bring Rory too!"

"I'm going to hold you to that!"

"Okay, Ror and I will be down in a minute!"

"And before Colin comes and drags you two down, you know him." she said with a roll of her eyes and walked out of the room.

"Ready to be a graduate girl?"

"I think so" I said with a smile and gave Steph a hug as she saw she was tearing up already.

"Save it for the actual graduation!"

"Okay," she sighed with a sniffle and wiped here eyes, "my baby's all grown up."

"Let's go, S" I said and then linked arms with her as we descended the grand steps.

...

I laughed nervously at the sight of all six of us piling out of the car once we were at Chilton. I was surrounded by all the people who meant so much to me and that felt like home too.

"Lila Garner" announced the principal as they went alphabetically and by last name down the long row of girls and boys fidgeting nervously and yet excited to be done with high school. Paris and I were always together because of the alphabetical order of our last names, so it was a little comforting to have someone I knew standing next to me-but hey, it was still Paris.

"Michael Gunn"

"Paris Gellar" he announced as Paris strode confidently to the podium while looking proudly at the crowd as pictures were taken.

"Lorelai Gilmore" and with that I walked up to the principal and then looked out the crowd and saw my mom, dad, Colin, Steph, and Finn standing up, cheering, and crying. It brought tears to my eyes as they all took out their cameras (including my grandparents) and snapped many pictures of me with my diploma. I turned to my mom and stuck out my tongue like we had planned and then turned to Steph and winked, and then turned to take my seat in the crowd next to Paris and my other classmates, listening to the long string of names Headmaster Charleston called.

As the long row of students became shorter and shorter, I took a deep breath and counted to 10, I had to get ready for my speech as valedictorian.

"And now for our valedictorian, Lorelai Gilmore."

I nervously stood up and walked to the podium where I shook hands with my teachers and Headmaster Charleston before taking my stance. Hundreds of expectant eyes stared back at me, but when I looked towards my friends and family, I felt relaxed and ready.

"Headmaster Charleston, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome. We never thought this day would come. We prayed for its quick delivery, crossed days off our calendars, counted hours, minutes, and seconds, and now that it's here, I'm sorry it is because it means leaving friends who inspire me and teachers who have been my mentors - so many people who have shaped my life and my fellow students' lives impermeably and forever. I live in two worlds. One is a world of books. I've been a resident of Faulkner's Yoknapatawpha County, hunted the white whale aboard the Pequod, fought alongside Napoleon, sailed a raft with Huck and Jim, committed absurdities with Ignatius J. Reilly, rode a sad train with Anna Karenina, and strolled down Swann's Way. It's a rewarding world, but my second one is by far superior. My second one is populated with characters slightly less eccentric but supremely real, made of flesh and bone, full of love, who are my ultimate inspiration for everything. My best friends Stephanie and Finn who teach me something new every day, yet they always make me laugh. To my dad, Michael, who is more of a father to me than my biological father ever was and for that I am eternally grateful. Richard and Emily Gilmore are kind, decent, unfailingly generous people. They are my twin pillars without whom I could not stand. I am proud to be their grandchild. And to my brother Colin, my lifelong friend and worst enemy. But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the dazzling woman from whom I received my name and my life's blood, Lorelai Gilmore. My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. She filled our house with love and fun and books and music, unflagging in her efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith. As she guided me through these incredible eighteen years, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her. Thank you, Mom. You are my guidepost for everything.

As we prepare ourselves today to leave, many goodbye's will be said and many tears will be shed, but we should not look back or dwell on the past, though memorable, isn't important now. Focus on your future, with the people here with you today, and many more to come. As Mary Ellen R. said in A Tale of Two Cities, 'It was the best of times, it was the worst of times.'"

And with that, I ended my meaningful speech with a smile, but what set me really happy was looking out into the crows to find all my family and friends sobbing, including Colin. I laughed as I felt tears starting to form in my own eyes and I sat back down in my chair as people were still cheering and whistling.

There were more speeches from Headmaster Charleston, teachers, and guests, but all I could think about was summer-I was finally a graduate, last, but not least!

As I walked away towards my friends and family shyly with my cap in hand, I was stuck in a giant group hug. Laughs, cries, and smiles went around the circle until we all broke away reluctantly.

"Alright, let's go back to home base"Mom yelled

"No, pictures!" Steph called as they all groaned jokingly but let her pair them into groups and poses. After 20 minutes of this, I spoke up and motioned to Steph that we should probably go soon, and I got many silent "thank you's" from everybody who's jaws hurt from smiling too much.

"Shut up, Rory" she replied and then walked over to Colin reluctantly, handed him her camera and ordered him to take pictures of us.

"Geez, woman.."

"I heard that!" Steph called back in a singsong voice as we posed in many positions and with many faces and expressions.

"Just one more, please Col!"

"Fine, but we're already running behind schedule, so-"

"Stop being a tight ass, Colin." I called interrupting their rattling banter.

Once the last pictures were taken, the groups piled back into their cars, and Mom drove back to our house-rather slowly...

Steph linked arms with me and we started talking about superficial topics until we stepped into the house.

"Surprise!" yelled hundreds of my family and friends to celebrate me, the graduate! I knew Finn, Colin, and Steph had had parties like these, but I never knew mine would happen and be so huge! And now, surrounded by all the people I loved and held very dear to my heart, I felt so beloved, more than ever before.

"Excuse me, everybody, I would like to make a toast to the graduate, my daughter-Rory Gilmore. All I can say is that Rory is an amazing girl who amazes me and all of you every day. We are all entirely blessed to be in her company, to Rory!" Mom said with a smile and raised her glass to all the guests in the room. They followed in suit, and I was surrounded by a chorus of "to Rory's" and the clinking noises of shining champagne glasses. I mouthed the words "thank you" to mom as she mouthed "I love you" back.

I made the rounds at the party, saying my hellos, goodbyes, and good to see you's to everyone that came. I still couldn't believe all these people had come for just me.

"Rory, I am so proud of you!" I heard a voice say from behind her and was relieved to find my Uncle Luke standing there.

"Luke!"

"You're looking so much like your mom, and even more like Cassie-in more ways than looks." Luke said with a sad smile. I turned to look at him while mirroring his sad yet hopeful expression.

"Thank you Luke, that means a lot to me." I replied and then turned to see Mom motioning me towards her.

"Alright, Luke, the mother calls for me."

"Bye Rory, I'll come say goodbye later."

"Okay, please do that! It was so good to talk to you." and I walked away towards my mother.

"What's up Doc?"

"Okay, I have some good news, bad news, and some news you could interpret either way."

"Okay, umm...bad news."

"Oh actually two bad news', do you want them both at once, or I could spread them out around some good-"

"Mom, tell it to me straight!"

"Okay, worst news is we can't leave tomorrow for the vineyard, we have to leave in two days."

"What? Why? Mom!" I asked impatiently.

"Okay, that leads me to my other bad piece of bad news. So I sort of lost our invitation to this bag gala that's tomorrow-"

"Again!? Seriously? I don't think our mailman hates us that much Mom..."

"Okay, okay, let me talk missy. This thing is going to be HUGE apparently, people from all around the world and all that nice stuff. Emily Gilmore said no obligations," she said sarcastically, "I'm really sorry kid."

"Ughh. Okay, I need some good news please."

"I thought you would say that. And that my daughter is why I have created a brighter side to the situation."

"And..."

"Yeah, yeah. You have my permission to drag Colin and Finn shopping with you and Steph tomorrow for the gala! Oh and please keep her from breaking her ankle this time, you know how she gets. Oh, they'll be here tomorrow at 8!"

"Thanks so much! I feel better, really."

"Ah yes, the reaction I hoped to get from this good news I created. I mean who doesn't enjoy dragging Colin and Finn places?"

"Wait, you forgot the 'interpret it good or bad news'"

"Oh yeah, okay, instead of going to the vineyard this summer, your dad and I are going to Europe! I trust that you guys will be safe and responsible, or the maids will tell me what's up."

"Seriously?!" I asked excited, almost bouncing up and down.

"Wow, don't be so depressed or anything...it's only _three months_ without me..."

"Oh, don't worry-I'll miss you so, mother."

"And you too daughter, farewell, for I may not see you for too long, child. Okay hun, I have to go say hi to Luke. Haven't talked to him yet, see you round!" and she turned around only to look back at me apologetically and say, "Oh, and you're having lunch with Colin and Grandma at the club tomorrow."

"But-" I yelped, but stopped when she noticed she was already talking to Luke happily.

The party went on for many more hours until everyone had left besides Steph and Finn.

"Rory, you're being kidnapped!" Finn said as he picked me up and laughed as he plopped me down easily onto the backseat next to Steph, while Colin was in the drivers' seat.

"To Luke's!" Colin shouted and he revved the engine, speeding off towards Stars Hollow. I knew that we would talk for hours over pie, milkshakes, and flasks of liquor as always.

Home was with each other.


	2. coco made me

_Hello_ _everyone!_ _I'm back_ _with_ _yet_ _another_ _chapter_ _of_ _this_ _story_ _that_ _I_ _hope_ _you're_ _enjoying_. _I_ _also_ _hope_ _you've_ _checked_ _out_ _my_ _other_ _two_ _stories_ _and_ _you_ _keep_ _reading_ , _reviewing_ , _and_ _following_ _this_ _one;)_ _Remember_ , _you_ _can_ _see_ _everyone's_ _outfits_ _for_ _this_ _story_ _on_ _my_ _website_ _in_ _my_ _bio_ - _if_ _you_ _can't_ _already_ _tell_ _that_ _I'm_ _a_ _fashion_ _guru_! _Please_ , _get_ _on_ _with_ _the_ _story_. _._.

RORY'S POV

"Who's paying?" I asked as Steph blasted the radio in the speakers of her car even though Colin turned it down every so often, receiving only a glare from Steph while she turned it up even higher than before.

"Mom's making me pay..." my brother mumbled as he looked out the window. At that, Steph, Finn, and I busted out laughing, getting a glare from Colin. I leaned forward and, with a wink, told Steph to go straight to Manhattan.

We were ready for an all out shopping trip-or at least Steph and I were. We had our shopping shoes on (A.K.A. sneakers), designer skinny jeans, and colorful tops. We even brought Steph's big black minivan to carry all the bags we knew we would end up with.

"You brought your essentials kit right?" Steph asked me nervously.

"Um, essentials kit?" Finn asked curiously.

"You know, the essentials for a shopping day. The usual, makeup, flip flops, robes, band aids, Advil, snacks, drinks, sunglasses, hats, earring backs, and after the shopping incident of 2007-when Steph fractured her wrist getting it stuck in the dressing room door-a hand brace." I said quickly and Finn and Colin laughed at the long list, but all me and Steph did was give each other knowing looks. They'd obviously never been on a hardcore spree-our way.

Once we parked the car in a parking lot near the shopping areas, Steph took in our surroundings.

"Bergdorfs?" she asked me

"Always, come on boys." and they trudged along behind us with Colin checking his phone very few seconds. Once we got to the large and overpowering store, we began browsing right away, while the boys went straight to the lingerie level-the perverts.

We walked around, but decided to try our luck at a store that specialized in evening gowns especially that would work for the gala, so we took the elevator up to the next level to find Colin and Finn chatting up a shopper and a cashier with bleach blonde hair and Barbie smiles. We pulled them away, receiving annoyed stares from the girls, and Colin and Finn.

Once at the next store, us girls made the boys watch every dress we tried on in the waiting room, until we both found the most beautiful, perfect, and expensive gowns for the night.

I fell in love with a deep purple gown covered in black flowers and some diamond accents. It had a sweetheart neckline, a fitted bodice, full skirt, and I looked gorgeous in it.

Steph found her dress to be more unique. It was a magenta color with a halter neckline, and was sleeveless. It also had a long train in the back and sheer lace along with being covered in intricate flowers like mine.

For the rest of the day, we visited Tiffany's, Bergdorf's(again), Proenza Shouler, Ralph Lauren, Emporio Armani, DKNY, Hermes Madison, Chanel, Saks Fifth Avenue, and even made Colin and Finn buy themselves outfits at Lanvin Men and Ralph Lauren.

...

"Steph, did you really have to buy twelve different pairs of earrings?" Colin asked looking at a receipt from Chanel.

"COCO made me!" she replied with a pouty face as I burst into laughter at the reference and the boys just looked at us weirdly and then rolled their eyes in confusion.

Colin pulled us along with the many bags he was holding, but you couldn't even see his hands under the tissue and perfume scents coming from the bags. We'd _already_ taken 5 trips earlier to the car because we couldn't carry all the bags we ended up with. We were listening to the boys groan in frustration as they loaded the lat of the bags in the car while Steph and I sat perfectly content in our sneakers and happy with all the new toys we'd just bought.

"So, who's running the gala tonight?" I asked once we were back in the car and off to Hartford.

"I forget, actually, but it's supposed to be humongous. Guest list is rumored to be about a thousand people, can you believe it? We haven't been to one this big in a long time."

"That's what mom said, how's it different though?"

"Really big organization I guess, and also like a sort of reunion thing for all of high society form everywhere in the world."

"Wow, I didn't know it was _that_ big of a production."

"It definitely is, mother dearest told me I 'ought to find a husband there'" she said with a roll of her eyes.

That's one thing I never had to worry about. My mom wanted me to fall in love with whomever and whenever I wanted. This was odd and unusual in society, but me and Col did get lucky when it came to parents-at least our current parents. Christopher was never a father to me or my brother. We hadn't seen him since they were about 3 years old and then Michael had officially adopted us. We had no desire to see him and I always guessed it was vise versa too. We were lucky enough to have mom who took us and we lived with Luke and Cassandra in Stars Hollow for 3 years, when Mom was just 15 and pregnant again at 16.

Cassandra was mom's sister. They were best friends even though she ran away from society when she was 19 because she fell in love with Luke. Cassie always wanted and deserved more, she was a travel photographer until she became serious with Luke and moved to stars hollow and got married. You can imagine how hard it was for Luke to see her go when she was only 36. She was in a car accident from a drunk driver on her way home from our grandparent's house in Hartford. It was even harder for mom to never see her best friend, sister, and caregiver ever again.

It was even hard for Colin and I, we'd known our aunt our whole lives and looked up to her like no one else. The truth was, it was hard for everybody and Emily and Richard would never forgive themselves for pushing her away and sending her home after a fight that night.

Cassie was a free spirit and never looked back, she always found meaning in anything, even the worst of situations, and everybody she met loved her.

Cassie was alive in everybody even if she was dead.

"Hey, Rory, we're at the house. Get changed quickly so we can get to the club on time!" Colin said to me, snapping me out of my previous, deep thoughts.

"Okay, I _swear_ I'll be two minutes. Oh, Steph! I'll see you later?" I said while giving Steph a kiss on each cheek like we always did.

"KK, I'm coming over at 3:00." Steph said as she got out of the minivan, called her driver, and instructed him to come and pick up the car and put all the bags in my room. Then, she walked over to her own, shiny, small, silver car.

"Finny, it's your turn to be my date tonight. I'll see you at 5." I said to him as I gave him a hug and walked inside the house with Colin.

"Okay, okay, Colin. I'm going!" I yelled as he scolded me for walking too slowly-the nerve.

I put on my dress, shoes, purse, and necklace out of the many bags from today. I walked down the stairs to find Colin waiting impatiently at the front door swinging his keys back and forth.

"Two minutes, huh?" he teased.

"Shut up!" I protested and smacked him in the chest with my new Chanel bag.

"Hey!"

"You bought it" I shot back with a giggle as we drove off to the club.

...

We entered the room only to find grandma sitting in the restaurant sipping tea, and looking rather annoyed.

"Well, if it isn't my _only_ grandchildren _10_ minutes late," she sighed "Rory looking beautiful, Colin very handsome. Now, sit, sit." she said with a grin as we sat down at the vintage garden table set.

"So, Rory, how's graduate life?"

"It's good, feels different not putting on my Chilton uniform each day, but I'm excited for summer and next year." I replied nicely as she grilled me and Colin more and more on question about Yale, college and our plans for the summer.

"Staying out of trouble Colin?" she said stiffly.

"No promises Gram, how's the DAR?"

"Same old, same old, lets order." and she signaled a waiter to our table.

"Hello, welcome to the Club Restaurant and Bar, I'm Marty, can I start you off with some drinks?" the waiter asked

"Iced tea" grandma said annoyed and I rolled my eyes at her behavior towards people that weren't high society, something we learned not to do from our own mom and dad.

"For you?"

"An iced tea, please" I replied sweetly.

"Just an ice water, thanks" Colin said politely

"Okay, I'll get those right away" and with that he walked away, but someone else appeared.

"Emily! So good to see you here!" a woman of about 50 years old exclaimed to our grandma.

"Shira, what a pleasure! Oh, please excuse my behavior; these are my grandchildren Rory and Colin. Rory, Colin, this is Shira Huntzberger."

"Nice to meet you" I said shaking her hand as Colin did the same

"Pleasures all mine, so good to meet family of Emily."

Suddenly, a blonde man walked in and bumped into our waitor as he was walking away from our table.

"Oh, sorry." he said.

"No, seriously, you couldn't see me there? Do I know you?" the blonde replied sourly

"I've bartended for you - for your parties."

"That's right, you have. You're a talented man," the blonde turned to see our table watching their encounter, "He makes a kick-ass margarita." he said to us and I was confused when Shira rolled her eyes at him disapprovingly.

"Thanks" he said with a laugh

"It's good to see you again. What's your name?"

"Marty"

"So, assuming your services are still for hire this year, your financial situation hasn't changed at all?"

"Nope"

"Good. Okay, I'll give you a call."

"Sounds great"

"All right, good running into you-nice gig by the way" and he left the waiter embarrassed with his head hanging and walked over to us while smirking-to our table!

"Logan, what an entrance, I hope you aren't being disrespectful."

"Me? Never, I'm a friend to all people, large and very, very small."

"I hate those guys." Colin muttered under his breath to me.

"Really? I can't see why." I muttered right back to him and was surprised to find him still talking to Shira, how did he know her?

"Emily! Good to see you." the blonde, "Logan" said and gave Emily a hug and kiss on both cheeks.

"Logan, what a nice surprise!" and now I was very, very confused, who did this "Logan" person think he was, and I could tell Colin was thinking the same thing.

"My grandchildren, Lorelai and Colin." Grandma said and gestured to us as I gave him my fake society smile.

I got a closer look at him once he came over to shake our hands. He was definitely very blonde, with dark chocolate brown eyes of mystery and a smirk that must've made all the girls around him swoon. What was I doing? He was an ass and I knew I would never speak to him again.

"Logan, Logan Huntzberger" He said with an outstretched hand, bringing me out of my thoughts and I blushed as I took it skeptically.

"Rory, Rory Gilmore" I replied bored and mirroring his expression, and he shook hands with Colin and they introduced themselves to each other.

I looked at the time and realized it had been an hour since we first got there and we needed to leave soon in order to be there for Steph and get ready for the gala.

"Grandma, we really have to get going." I said to her and she nodded.

"Oh yes, I've kept you here too long to be in my company, now, I should probably get going too. Shira, Logan, thank you for keep in us company."

"Oh, yes, we understand-we must do this again formally! It was so nice to meet you, Rory and Colin. Take care. We'll see you tonight at the gala!"

"Of course"

"Emily, good to see you, Colin, good to meet you man. Rory, Rory Gilmore-I'll see you around." he said with his trademark smirk and trailed away with his mother whispering furiously to him. I laughed, glared, and linked arms with Colin as we said goodbye to grandma and walked off to the car. I sighed as we started to drive away from the posh scene that was the club.

...

When we got back at 3:15, Steph was sitting in the kitchen chatting with mom.

"Hey, how was lunch?" she asked

"Eventful, we'll talk later?"

"Okay, ready to get pretty?"

"Always"

"Good to talk to you Lor." Steph said and we ran up the steps to my room. I sat down in front of my vanity to let her do my hair into an intricate up do she was always so good at, I _never_ had to go to the salon.

"Oh, S, it's beautiful!"

"Anytime, okay do mine!" I curled her light hair into wavy ringlets to make a classic and effortless look. We put on our large and long trailing dresses, then heels, bracelets, earrings, rings, necklaces and makeup until we were finally ready. There were many galas in a year, but this one seemed to be a very big deal and I wanted to look my best.

"We're ready!" she exclaimed. We walked downstairs to find the boys joking with one another.

"Love, you look beautiful!" Finn said to me and I smiled a thank you, I turned to look at Steph standing in front of Colin waiting for him to compliment her, while rolling her eyes. I laughed shortly as I saw Colin looked _nervous_ , weird. Something was _definitely_ going on there.

"You look...good." he said, blushing.

"Wow, thanks, Col. You really know how to make a girl blush" she said taking his arm and pulling him out the door and into the limo.

Me and Finn laughed an followed after them, out the door, and into the shining black limo waiting expectantly for us.


	3. we have met

RORY'S POV

The gala setting was beautiful, it took place inside and outside to accommodate all the people there. There were thousands of lanterns and definitely hundreds of people, men in bow ties and girls in gowns were everywhere. There was something always elegant and classic about them that made them so special. Even if things were stiff-things were always this way and something was comforting about that.

"Finn, let's go to the bar." I said turning to look at him.

"Couldn't have said it any better myself" and with that we walked to the bar and Colin and Steph followed after us. I heard Finn mutter something about finding some redheads and I just laughed at his antics. We ordered our drinks as more and more people arrived-if that was even possible.

But so did grandma...

"Rory, don't you just look absolutely stunning, and of course, you too Stephanie. I just spoke to your parents recently, too! Colin, Finnegan, very handsome."

"Thank you, Mrs. Gilmore!" Steph and Finn said to her and walked off to talk to their own families.

"Thanks grandma! You look gorgeous too."

"Thank you, Rory. Colin, go socialize, I want to introduce Rory to some more people she'll be going to school with this year."

"Okay, we'll talk later!" Colin said and removed his hand from my arm as he walked over to Steph and Finn while I worried about what people I was about to be introduced to...

"Come, come, Rory, lets circulate!"

"Okay..." I sighed as she tugged me along with her society smile stitched onto her face.

"Rory, this is Robert Allen, he lives in Hartford and will be going to Yale in your year!"

"Mrs. Gilmore, and the famous Lorelai, I've heard so much about you." he said slyly and sized me up like I was a piece of meat." Okay, time to 'circulate' some more" I thought and it was as if grandma could read my mind.

"Okay, Robert, we'll catch up later."

"Yes, of course." he smiled slyly and I backed away eagerly to meet the next person.

"Oh, there's your mother, let's go." she smiled and pulled me along forcefully as I groaned.

"Mom, Rory! I was just having a great conversation with Shira and Honor here." she said truthfully looking at us.

"Emily, Rory, you all look so stunning! I hope you'll excuse me after all we did catch up this morning, and must say hello to the Vanderbilt's!"

"Of course, I'll see you later"

"Emily! I haven't seen you in so long!" Honor exclaimed and gave Grandma a hug.

"Oh, Honor, you missed it today, we ran into your mother and your brother at the club."

"What a coincidence, now I'm sad I didn't come along with them. Well, girls, it was great to catch up with you but I must go, Josh is calling me." she said with a laugh and walked off towards her husband.

"Oh, Arastead! Arastead, meet my granddaughter Lorelai. Rory, Arastead from France." grandma said introducing us.

"Mrs. Gilmore. Pleasure to meet you, Lorelai" Arastead said in a heavy French accent.

"Nice to meet you too!" I responded with a true smile, he was cute, but definitely not my type and I caught the pattern that grandma was trying to set me up-well, of course she was. I can't say I'm surprised.

"Rory, Arastead is part of the royal family of France!" she said as if she was trying to sell him as a product.

"Oh, how interesting." I said surprised, I knew someone from a royal family!

"Oh, please excuse me, I must go speak to my parents."

"Oh, of course! Do tell them I say hello." and we walked away towards more and more groups of people until grandma was tapped on the shoulder by a beautiful, bubbly redheaded girl who looked about my age.

"Emily Gilmore, as I live and breathe, I hope you weren't hiding from me, you rascal woman. My god don't you look absolutely striking in red, wear it more often." the girl said in an accent I could understand but not identify.

"Clara!" Grandma exclaimed and gave her a big hug and kisses on each cheek as if they were best friends, and I couldn't help but laugh to myself at the sight of how different grandma looked with this girl and how happy- I hadn't seen her this happy since, well, ever. Her society smile was gone and replaced by a true grin I hadn't seen in a while.

"Please, you're always the most gorgeous in the room! Is that Zac Posen you're wearing?" grandma asked.

"Oh stop, Emily, and yes, you always did know your designers. Now, who is this pretty girl with you?" she asked gesturing towards me and I smiled back.

"Oh, this is Lorelai my granddaughter! Rory, the cheekiest and prettiest girl you'll ever meet, Clara"

"Nice to meet you" I said and was surprised as she pulled me in for a hug and kiss on both cheeks like she did to grandma. She laughed at my surprised face and turned to look head on at me with her bright green eyes and I could tell she _was_ the most beautiful person I'd ever seen, it was natural and she definitely had a gift with her looks. She had flaming bright red hair that looked perfectly natural and intense green eyes with perfect features, she was like a model and one of those people you could tell had the best personalities.

"Pleasures all mine, can I buy you a drink?" she said waggling her eyebrows at me, I laughed and decided I already liked this girl.

"Excuse us, Emily."

"Oh please, go have fun girls!" she said with a sparkling smile as Clara linked her arm with mine and walked towards the bar.

"Okay, so you're like...hmm..." Clara said looking at me confusedly

"Umm, excuse me?"

"I got it! Long Island Iced tea" and she turned to look at the bartender, "Long Island Iced Tea and a French 75 please." she said and flashed the bartender a smile and he walked away smiling himself, never even questioning her age.

"Like Casablanca" I replied smiling, and she smiled slyly back at me. I stood there awestruck, staring at this amazing girl.

"Where are you from, Ilsa?" she asked with a laugh that could make anybody laugh along with her.

"Here, Hartford, born and raised. And you?"

"France, but I've traveled everywhere my whole life."

"Much more exciting than my life, I guess. I love to travel, but I've never been to France, actually." I said realizing she did have a heavy French accent, but her English was very good so it was just not as noticeable.

"Oh, its home to me, but I live in Paris mostly."

"Where else have you lived?"

"Mostly France, Spain, Denmark, Italy, Wales, and Germany"

"So you can speak all of those languages? Wow." I sighed, she was truly fascinating.

"Well only French, Spanish, and English fluently-and almost fluent Danish. That's because I've lived those places the longest-well I learned English in school and my father insists I speak it sometimes to practice. I could never live here in America. I've been to New York City and California but nowhere else-I guess it's too slow, I never thought about it actually." she said with a laugh and a warm smile that made me feel like I could tell her anything.

"I wish I had more exoticness in me to tell, but I'll have to disappoint. How do you know my grandma, though?" I asked curiously

"Oh, our families go way back, such a wonderful lady-you're so lucky."

"I guess so. And where are you going this year?" I asked and sipped my Long Island Iced Tea-she was right, it was the perfect drink for tonight.

"Oh, don't even get me started. Daddy insists on me attending some American university next year, for a 'slower lifestyle pace that would be just beautiful for me'" and she drained her drink and signaled to the bartender for another.

"What's it called? Maybe I know of it."

"I don't know how you say, I think it's _Yale_?" she said skeptically.

"Oh my god, what a coincidence, I'm going there next year!" I said surprised that a girl like her was being forced to settle down at Yale, a place where many had been before.

"Mon dieu!" she exclaimed in French and I looked back at her quizzically and we both laughed hard at her exclamation.

"Sorry! You laugh, that's good."

"So, why don't you want to go to Yale? Besides it being in America" I asked confused

"Well, don't take this personally, but I feel it would be hard. All Americans and I've always been running, I don't know where I'm going, but I'm okay with that, you understand?" she said, now looking vulnerable and trusting towards me.

"Of course, I do, but maybe it would be good for you, not trying to sound like your dad by the way. Never rule anything out completely-some of the biggest mistakes in life that I've made have been because of that."

"Well, Ilsa, that was wise, now I'll come to you when I need advice. I have all summer to think, that's years in my time."

"Do you go back to France soon?"

"My family goes back tomorrow, but I guess I'll see what America has to offer me before I leave to who knows where and to who knows when."

"Sounds nice, traveling, never planning, but I don't think I would be able to do that."

"The world may never know if it never actually happens. Come and meet my date! My cousin, Arastead"

"I met him earlier! You're part of the royal family too?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, I don't know where he is." she asked looking around the room, but it was no use, people were everywhere and I was surprised I hadn't even noticed all the noise going on around us as we had our long conversation.

"You don't have a boyfriend?" I asked even more surprised

"No, at least not now-none of them were good enough for me." she shot back jokingly and I smiled at her spunk, "And you?"

"No, not anymore" I said, my thoughts drifting to Tristan and I wiped them from my mind quickly, he was history and so were the rest of my ex's. "I thought you'd have about 10 guys waiting in line after you." I said with a smile, Clara really loosened the mood. I couldn't believe I was so comfortable with somebody I didn't even knows last name!

"What's your full name?" I asked curiously after my previous thoughts

"Clara Nicole LaLiberté" she said in a thick French accent.

"That's so beautiful!"

"Thank you, my mother is from Spain and wanted me to have some Spanish in me, so I think I'm the only Clara in France-that comes from Spanish origin at least."

"That explains it, but it's so beautiful, and unique. Oh, you have to meet my friends!" I said and pulled her along to find Colin and Steph talking on the other side of the bar.

CLARA'S POV

"Steph, Colin, this is Clara my new friend." Rory said with a smile. She was so sweet and kind and I had instantly wanted to know her, any friend of Emily's was a friend of mine.

"Clara-"

"I know. Oh my god!" the blonde girl said just as I was about to introduce myself to them, she had an awestruck look on her face that made me confused, did I know her?

"You're Clara LaLiberté. Oh my god you were in ZINK's December issue last year. And that TV show! It's such an honor!" she said and looked like she was about to cry tears of joy. I had met fans, but never ones that knew I was a model and actress-and actually knew about my work.

"I'm sorry, oh I'm so embarrassed, can we get a picture? Damn, should've brought that magazine."

"Sure" I said with a laugh as we smiled for a picture and Rory and the boy smiled at us yet looked confused at how well she knew me.

"Okay, let me just calm down from that moment I just had there. Sorry, hi! Stephanie Vanderbilt." she said as I pulled her in for a hug and kiss on each cheek.

"And your boyfriend is?" I asked gesturing to the boy standing next to her with an arm on her hers.

They all looked at me shocked, and I was surprised by their stunned reactions.

"Oh no, he's not..."

"They're not, no..."

"She's not my girlfriend...it's not like that." he responded awkwardly and looked down at their feet.

"Mhmm..." I sighed as the boy started to introduce himself. These Americans, so stiff with so many things-especially their feelings.

"Colin Gilmore, Rory's older brother." he said and I greeted him as well too.

"Oh, I see the relationship!" I said stepping back to look at the two.

Then, Colin turned and whispered something into Rory's ear and she burst out laughing and nodded her head knowingly at me. I turned to Stephanie quizzically and she just shrugged and sipped her drink.

"Clara, come, you're going to meet someone." and at that Stephanie practically spit out her drink form laughing. Okay, now _I_ was a bit worried...

Stephanie, Rory, and Colin pulled me along to find myself standing in front of two guys joking at the bar until they turned around to look at all four of us just standing there staring back at them and then Rory turned to me.

"Clara, Finn. Finn, Clara." Rory said gesturing between the two of us and then I saw the look on her face-the matchmaker face.

"Tu plaisantes..." I muttered under my breath as I held out my hand to introduce myself to the cute brunette in front of me.

"Clara LaLiberté, pleasure." I said as he took my hand and kissed it-wonderful, a romantic.

"Pleasures all mine, Finn Adler." he said in a heavy accent and I knew he was an Aussie. He walked away with us towards the patio outside, leaving his friend there, and I walked after them-but not without stopping at the bar yet again.

"Gin and tonic please," I said to the bartender and looked back onto the patio and saw the Aussie laughing and I decided to signal the bartender again, "hold the tonic please." and I walked back with my drink to the group outside.

"Clara, where are you from?" Colin asked.

"France, Paris, France, and you're all from here?"

"Yes, except Finn from Melbourne, Australia."

"That's right." Finn said and took another sip of his own drink that looked like scotch-at least he drank well.

"I believe you..." I sighed

"OH. MY. GOD!" Stephanie said and turned to a blonde boy and ran towards him giddily as we all turned to stare at their encounter also.

RORYS POV

No, no, no, no, no! She was running and giving _him_ a hug!

"Logan! How, what, _how_ are you here?" Steph exclaimed as I rolled my eyes-of course, just my luck.

"Here for the gala! It's so good to see you-and we're down here in the vineyard for the summer too!" he said with a smile as he gave her another hug.

And at that, I almost spit out my drink, a whole summer? With him? Okay, maybe I was overreacting a little, but still-this was so _not_ happening!

"Logan, meet my friends here in the states! This is Finn and my new friend Clara-no! Okay, I swear I'll be right back, my parents are signaling me with the death stare, I'll be back, introduce yourselves!"

I turned to look Logan and glared when he smirked at me and held his hand out for me to shake, but I didn't take it and he was surprised at my actions.

"You don't like me. You don't know me, but you don't like me."

"I know you."

"You do?"

"We met yesterday. With my family, Colin, Marty..?"

"Marty?"

"Marty - our waiter Marty. He bartended for you.."

"Yes, Marty. I'm sorry. It slipped my mind. Of course I met you yesterday with Marty. Nice to see you again..."

"Rory!"

"Nice to see you again-I remember now, Rory, Rory Gilmore. You're looking well. Angry works for you."

"I'm not angry, I'm just irritated."

"By me?"

"Yes"

"Because I forgot for a moment who you were?"

"No, because you speak to people as if they're below you"

"People?"

"Marty"

"Ah, your waiter Marty?"

"Yes, my waiter, Marty. You talked to him like he was dirt, and that's why I'm looking at you like this."

"I'm sorry. What did I say that was so bad? I said hello and I think I said he made a kick-ass margarita"

"It's not what you said, it's how you said it."

"How'd I say it?"

"Like Judi Dench."

"Ouch."

"Just because somebody doesn't have money or a fancy family doesn't mean they're inferior to you."

"I agree."

"And just because somebody is a bartender at a party for you and your friends, that doesn't mean that you can talk to them like a servant." and I turned to walk away towards Finn and Colin talking until I heard him speak and made me want to stay and fight-he was not getting away with these comments!

"Well..."

"What?!"

"I hired him. I paid him. He served. That's what a servant does."

"Are you serious?"

"For the sake of argument."

"He was doing a job."

"A job he took willingly."

"Some people have to work."

"And I bet if you ask him he'll tell you he made excellent tips that night. Because my friends - they tend to enjoy their re-fills."

"Not the point."

"To a bartender, tips are very much the point."

"Just because you pay somebody, it doesn't mean that you can speak to them as if they're beneath you."

"Actually, the fact that this is a free country means I can speak to anyone in any manner which I choose. However, the rules of a civilized society may frown upon a certain obvious show of snobbery, so if that's your argument -"

"I don't have an argument."

"I can give you a moment to formulate one if you want to continue."

"I'm busy!"

"You concede."

"I don't like it when people hurt other people."

"And you react when goaded."

"I am not goaded. I am so far from goaded. Get out your compass, and I will show you how far from goaded I am."

"I think we got a serious debater in our midst. Now, tell me that wasn't fun?" Logan said with a sigh, "Master and Commander."

"The movie?" I asked confusedly

"No, that's what I want you to call me from now on."

"Ugh!" I said and was about to walk off when Steph reappeared in front of us, stopping my retreat.

"What's going on guys?" she asked confused, looking back and forth between the two of us, "Okay..anyways, Logan, this is Rory-"

"Gilmore and her brother Colin." he said interrupting Steph with a smirk

"We've met." I replied giving him and icy stare

"Oh, how wonderful! What a small world!" and pulled Colin, Finn, and Clara so that we were all standing together now.

"I don't think we've been _formally_ introduced, Clara LaLiberté." Clara said pulling Logan in for a hug and kiss on each cheek.

"Finn Morgensten" he said shaking Logan's hand firmly.

"Logan Huntzberger" he said shaking his hand back and smiling at all of us, but I couldn't believe he was a _Huntzberger_ , had I not put two and two together?

"Like the newspaper Huntzberger?" I asked incredulously

"The very one" he said smirking at my confused and surprised expression.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Colin asked gesturing between Logan and Steph

"Remember that year I had to go to boarding school in Denmark? Well, I met Logan there, we were instant friends and he really showed me around!" she said and I remembered-freshman year of high school her parents made her go to that boarding school in Denmark, it was one of the worst years of my life-we missed each other so much.

"Oh, how _fun_." I stressed and glared at his laughing expression, he knew exactly what he was doing and he enjoyed it.

CLARA'S FRENCH PHRASES

"Mon dieu!"-Oh my gosh, I can't believe it

"Tu plaisantes"-You're kidding me, you've got to be kidding me

 _HI! remember that I_ _created_ a _website_ _with lots of info on this story so check it out in my bio!and check out my twilight fanfic and my other gilmore girls fanfic if you enjoy this one!_


	4. pretty little lies and loves

RORY'S POV

"What is this Vineyard place you are all talking about?" Clara asked

"It's an island, there are beaches everywhere-it's beautiful" Finn explained to her

"Ahh, j'ai compris." she muttered under her breath in French, I would have to get used to that. "What boarding school did you go to? Maybe I know it."

"Herlufsholm Skole og Gods, at least in Danish it is." he said in a beautiful Danish accent if I'd ever heard one...

"Oh, yes! I have many friends that went there, I lived in Denmark for 3 years, are you fluent?" she asked

"Yes, we should get to talking in Danish sometime"

"Of course, but I'm out of practice so it has to be easy conversation." Clara said with a laugh, but it annoyed me how charming he was towards everybody else-why did they have to like _him_?

"Steph?" Colin asked with an outstretched arm asking her to dance. She obliged, took his hand and they waltzed across the floor naturally as if they'd done it a hundred times before, leaving us all surprised by their skills and comfort with each other.

"One dance? Please!" Finn pleaded to Clara

"Oh, fine" and she grabbed his hand and rolled her eyes, but when he tried to put his arm around her, she slapped him and walked stiffly next to him while he just kept smiling at her. I giggled at their encounter, only to find "blondie" staring right at me with those big brown eyes asking me to dance.

"No."

"Come on Rory..."

"Fine, but only because I don't want to look stupid and alone." I said and pulled him by his arm onto the floor.

"A feisty woman, I like it." he smirked while I gave him a deathly glare, this was going to be a long, long night.

FINN'S POV

"That was more than one song" she sighed, god, she was so beautiful, funny, and smart-I couldn't believe I'd even met her in the first place.

"I'm pretty irresistible"

"You wish" she laughed and a silence fell between us as neither of us knew what to say or do besides stare deeply into each others' eyes. Her striking emerald eyes mesmerized me and I felt like I could stare into them forever.

"What're you doing tonight?"

"Quel cochon! I'm not sleeping with you!" she yelled and turned to stomp off until I stopped her by her arm suddenly, surprised at her action, but people were still staring at us from the loud pitch of her voice.

"I meant for coffee..." I sighed

"Oh...I'm sorry, yes-yes I would like to get coffee with you tonight." she smiled nervously and then burst into laughter that only made me want to join in and laugh with her. Soon, we were laughing hysterically in each other's arms and I shook my head, she really was _some_ girl. And different too, rejection felt good-everything felt good with her.

STEPHANIE'S POV

His hand on the small of my back and his face so close to mine was too much. There was so much tension between us and I couldn't stand it much longer. Everything was different since spring break, that kiss, that one kiss changed everything I thought I knew about him. So what if it was a dare, a silly game, we were both too afraid to admit it-and I knew I _had_ to tell Rory.

RORY'S POV

"I'm going to go grab some food." I said tearing myself away from him, every part of me wanting to stay except for my head.

"Thanks for the dance." he said smirking and he walked away casually towards Steph and Colin.

Once I arrived at the food tables, I was interrupted by a man who looked about my age.

"Rory?"

"Mm-hm?" I asked confusedly turning around

"I'm Jordan. Your grandmother sent me over here. Apparently we're made for each other."

"Oh, gee. Well, how convenient."

"There's nothing like having your family play matchmaker. How old are you?"

"Me? I'm, um, almost seventeen."

"All right, good. Just making sure everything's legal. You need a drink?"

"No, not a drink."

"Why? Get a little crazy when you drink?"

"Yes. That's it." I replied awkwardly

"I'd like to see that."

"Rory. There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you. I'm late, I'm sorry, don't be mad. Logan Huntzberger." Logan said arriving to my rescue, putting his arm around my shoulders, and introducing himself to the guy who was supposedly, Jordan.

"Uh, Jordan Chase."

"Good to meet you, thanks for keeping my girl busy. If you hadn't, she would've noticed exactly how late I am and then she mighta left and that would have been very, very bad."

"Excuse me, I'm sorry - you're with her?"

"Going on a year and a half."

"Great. What the hell am I doing here?" he muttered and I was glad to see him go

"Oh, thank you."

"You looked cornered."

"I was."

"Well, glad to be of service."

I smiled, gritting my teeth, and turned to see my grandfather standing there in front of me and Logan.

"Rory! Logan? How are you, son?"

"I'm very well, sir, and yourself?"

"Oh, I'm fit as a fiddle! It's good to see you. Are your parents here?"

"Wandering around here somewhere."

"Ah, yes. All right, Rory. Since I see that you are in capable hands I will make another round and end up at the bar."

"It's been good to see you, Richard."

"Good to see you, Logan."

And he walked away leaving me stunned at how he knew so many of the people around me. "Okay, so how do you actually know my family so well?

"My folks are good friends with Richard and Emily, when they lived out here in Hartford I guess, so I've met them a couple times."

"But you don't live here anymore, I would've met you." I asked confusedly

"I don't." he said and walked away while I rolled my eyes and walked on after him, but when he slipped his arms off my shoulders, I didn't even know they were there.

LOGAN'S POV

Her furrowed brow, trying to figure me out was quite adorable-everyone tried, no one had ever done it, yet still quite amusing, her concentration, bright blue eyes, and confidence. She was different, and I liked it. She intrigued me.

...

RORY'S POV

"I swear, I thought Col was never going to wake up." Finn said with a laugh retelling a story to the group with his arm still draped protectively over Clara's chair

"If I knew the hangover was going to last that long I wouldn't have."

"There's nothing like a 'you wouldn't believe how drunk I was' story to get the girls all hot." I shot back to the boys

"It always worked before." Colin joked

"Oh, God, the smell of this food is making me ill." Stephanie said pursing her lips

"Mmm, I think it's delicious." I replied,

"Known R for my lifetime and still don't understand how she does it."

"You haven't eaten a meal since 1994, Steph"

"My metabolism simply doesn't accept food."

"Yes, that must be it. A modern medical miracle. May I?" Logan asked me and poured more beer into the "China Palace" cups in front of us.

"Sure, thanks."

"Clara's going home with me tonight. I just thought everyone at this table should know." Finn said drunkenly, getting a whack in the head from her

"Oh, Finn, you do hallucinate."

"Are you going to eat that fried shrimp?" Steph asked with a giggle as she watched me pick up a piece of the shrimp

"I think I am."

"Oh, God, can I watch?"

"Steph, just eat something!" Colin said

"No! I am not eating until I get married to some gorgeous but very poor man who will sign an iron-clad pre-nup and get very, very fat, but he won't ever leave me because he would be cut off without a penny and die in a trailer park." Steph said with a laugh

"My God, that is brilliant." Finn replied, giving her a thumbs up on her plan while we all rolled our eyes and laughed as a group, being in each others' company was enough, and I never wanted this night to end.

"That is sick." Clara said while smiling her perfect smile

"I agree with anything Clara says tonight."

"Not going home with you, Finn."

And we all carried on our own conversations with one another even just meeting Clara and even Logan. We were all so comfortable even though we were in Chinese food restaurant still wearing our long and large dresses, coming straight from the gala event. We got weird stares from tables near us and knew the restaurant would be closing soon, but we all wanted the night to last forever.

"Guys, come on over to our house!" I exclaimed and shrugged as they all questioned me

"She's right, we don't mind, our parents don't mind, your parents don't mind."

"I don't think my parents know I'm gone." Finn joked, but it wasn't so funny..

"Huh, let's see. Which mom are you on?" Steph asked  
"I believe she's a blonde, but it might be a brunette now actually"

"Ah, yes."

"The blonde was hot." Colin admitted

"You didn't know her, Colin."

"All your mothers have been hot, Finn."

"Stop being an asshole Col, so is that a yes?" I asked expectantly

"Yes for me, I already live at your house anyways" Steph replied

"Me too" Finn said giddily

"I'm in" replied Clara and Logan collectively

"Let's go bitches" Steph said drowning the drink in front of her and walking away confidently as we all stood and followed her out.

...

"Hey mom, we're downstairs, we'll be ready to leave tomorrow, I know" Colin said stepping in the kitchen to find our parents laughing and drinking wine in their pajamas

"Okay, hun, who's over?"

"Steph, Finn, and this is Logan and Clara, we met them tonight. They're all sleeping over"

"Okay, nice to meet you! If you need bedding or anything come get me or Florence, okay?"

"Okay, thanks, night guys!" Colin said as he led our awestruck guests to our posh basement area  
"Those are your parents?" Logan asked confused

"Yeah" I replied like it was no big deal, but I also knew not everyone had parents like ours, especially in high society

"Flo!" Steph exclaimed and ran down to give our maid, Florence a big hug and I smiled. Florence was like a part of the family, ever since she moved in with us from Brazil 8 years ago.

"Stephanie, I missed you so! Who are you're new friends?" she asked gesturing towards Clara and Logan happily, but not before giving Colin a hug and kissing Finn on each cheek too.

"Logan and Clara, we met them at a party tonight"

"Beautiful, I set out your snacks, but I'll set out some more."

"Thanks Flo" I said appreciatively as she walked out of the room and Clara and Logan where surprised at our interaction and at our basement. There was a humongous sectional that stretched across the whole room that you could probably fit 50 people on. Mounds of snacks were piled on the table and our huge flat screen TV played Friends re-runs. I laughed at their surprised reactions and flopped down on the huge sofa before realizing we were all in our fancy clothing.

"Come on, let's get changed, there are extra clothes in the guest room and me and Col have clothes too. Come on Clara, Steph" and I pulled them up the stairs to my room giggling all the way and walking as fast as we could in heels and long, trailing gowns.

...

"Let me get this straight, you're on first name basis with your maid, your parents say good night to you, and they supply all this food and alcohol willingly?" Logan asked in disbelief

"Basically...pretty much" I smiled

"Oh, truth or dare! We should play it!" Steph said a little tipsy from the drinks and we all sighed and agreed.

"Okay but no follow up questions to truths and you have to do the dare, whatever it is-besides it being too sexual" I said with a giggle being a little tipsy myself. We all gathered in a circle on the plush carpet and I turned to Colin asking him to start."

"Okay, hmm...Clara! Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth"

"Where's the craziest place you've had sex?"

"Probably an airplane" she said with a smile as we all laughed

"Seriously? How?" I asked giggling way too much from all the Long Island Iced Tea's

"Okay, Steph, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Brave soul, okay, I dare you to make out with...Colin-in the closet" she said settling on him with an evil look in her eye.

We all looked at them laughing and expectant until Steph rolled her eyes as Colin groaned and they both got up and stumbled into the closet.

STEPH'S POV

"We don't have to do this-" I said but was cut off by the touch of Colin's lips against mine, he was never one to let go and not see the consequences of the situation, so this act was definitely out of character and I liked it-I loved it. The cheesy sayings in the movies about fireworks exploding finally made sense to me as I granted him entrance to my mouth, savoring every second.

We continued on for what felt like only a few seconds until Clara knocked on the door bringing us out of the trance we were stuck under for those recent moments. I quickly jumped away from him surprised at what we'd just done, and I slowly backed away with my hand over my mouth. Covering my mouth to hide my messed makeup, and the smile unconsciously forming on my face.

...

CLARA'S POV

I knew I had to leave, but everything was telling me to stay, yet my head obliged-and today I decided to follow it for once.

"Rory, we'll meet again I'm sure of it" I say and give her a large hug and she smiled warmly yet sadly.

"Steph and Colin" I say with a mischievous smile, something's going on between these two, everyone else may be oblivious to it-but I'm not.

"Logan, what a pleasure" I said and gave him a hug, he was so much like me in a sense and I could definitely understand him best out of all these wonderful people I had just met last night. I had met lots of people in my life so far, too many to count, but none as deep minded as these people-harder to read than others definitely.

"What about me, love?"

"Finnegan" I sighed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he really was something. I turned regretfully yet never looked back. I ordered my driver to drive me to visit a friend I had out in NYC, who knows where this little trip would take me.

...

RORY'S POV

"I can't believe we are all going to be in the vineyard this summer! Including you Logan, it's just so exciting!" Steph gushed and I rolled my eyes, but admitted to myself I was happy to be away from Hartford for a while.

We were sitting in our black SUV with all of us piled comfortably in the back, Logan was coming the same day anyways so everybody thought it would be "great" if he came along on the way...as if.

They chatting animatedly within each other and I tried to do the same, but with his eyes on me for what felt like the whole ride there-it was hard, this trip would be hard-and I didn't want anyone ruining my perfect summer.

"Miss Gilmore, we have arrived at the Huntzberger estate."

"Thanks Steve, and remember, call me Rory!" I exclaimed

"Yes, Miss-Rory"

"Thank you" I said with a smile and he smiled back

"Thanks for the ride you guys, I'll stop by later maybe, we're just a few doors down!"

"Great..." I muttered under my breath

"Bye Logan" they all chorused and I glared, I didn't care if I was being rude and bitchy, this boy was really getting on my nerves.

"Let's go check out the house and get settled in" I interjected and they nodded in agreement and we turned to get back in the limo to drive the last 30 seconds to the house.

"Well, it didn't get smaller" Steph shrugged and we walked in to our respective bedrooms we had stayed in earlier and ordered the boys to put our bags in our rooms while sitting on the plush couch in the living room.

"God, I missed this couch." I said sinking into the plush and comfortable fabric after the long day of traveling and packing.

"Party tonight, Roberts house"

"Ugh, Robert" Colin groaned

"Agreed" I replied to them all nodding, Robert was a real ass.

"We won't even see him. He'll be too busy with his usual blonde bimbos"

"Hey, isn't that what you guys are always doing?"

"True, except I like to believe we're more selective..." Colin smirked

"You boys are the biggest hypocrites we'll ever meet." Stephanie said with a sly smile and we walked away together to start emptying our bags into the white cabinets in our bedroom.

...

"Are you girls ready, already?" Finn asked annoyed

"Yes!" we screeched excitedly and bounded down the stairs in our heels and very, very short dresses.

"Wow..." they muttered as they looked us up and down, but Colin only had eyes for Steph and he mentally undressed her to the point of drooling while Finn and I laughed at him. I was just excited about going to a party for once now that school was over and it was our first night at the Vineyard.

"Let's go drink!" Finn yelled and we all walked off towards the limo and made the short drive to the other side of the island and to Robert's respective house at the Vineyard.

Once we arrived to the vibrating mansion, I felt more sophisticated, everything felt different than the few high school parties I went to without the gang. This, everyone seemed older and I felt glad to be rid of my high school years.

"Let's get a drink!" I said and pulled Steph along with me. My short, navy dress flowing around Steph's bright, red, tight one. My hair was pulled to the side with a braid and hers blonde and beautiful as always.

"Rory, Rory Gilmore." I heard a sly voice say behind me and I suddenly wished I hadn't let Stephanie go and talk to Colin and Finn while I got another drink. I turned on my heel slowly and confidently to find him staring straight at me hungrily.

"Logan, Logan Huntzberger, what a big surprise"

"Well, you know me, always with the element of surprise. I'm surprised to see a Mary like you at a joint like this."

"Well, you know me, always with the element of surprise."

"You're a funny girl, Lorelai"

"Aren't you the charmer, stupid boy playing with all us women like this."

"Can I buy you a drink, Ace?"

"Ace?"

"Yeah, ace reporter, I listened to the conversation last night at least a bit. How little you think of me."

"Wow, the great Logan Huntzberger has a nickname for me, I'm so honored."

"You should be." he said with a smirk and pulled me by my arm towards the rest of the gang.

"Watch the dress!"

"You look beautiful" he said simply and I felt a rush of heat bloom across my cheeks but quickly made it fall away-I was not going to let _Logan Huntzberger_ make me go weak at the knees, I was everything _but_ that girl.

"Logan! Can't say I'm-" Colin started to say until he was cut off by a big surprise-to all of us.

"Well if it isn't the breakfast club"

"Clara!" Finn shouted and ran over, picked her up and threw her around in a circle easily and she laughed with a joking glare in her eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Um, Clara, what are _you_ doing here? You're in Martha's Vineyard!"

"I am? Huh, never knew, friend of a friend brought me along and seemed better than flying back tonight so I'm here." she said, sincerely surprised herself

"You look great, Clara" Colin said and gave her a hug as did Logan while Finn just checked her out, very obviously.

"Thank you boys, it was definitely fate that's bringing us together again"

"Definitely" Steph said with a large smile and gave Clara another hug. There was something about Logan and Clara, it felt like they belonged-with us.

CLARA'S FRENCH PHRASES

"j'ai compris"-I understand, I get it

"Quel cochon!"-you pig!, what a pig!

 _hope you all enjoyed this chapter a lot and again, please please read, review, and follow this story so you know exactly when you can read the next chapter;) i of you guys so much and by looking at the amount of views "all fall down" got i was about to cry!3_


End file.
